SISTERHEAD
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: AU. OOC; Sakura Haruno adalah gadis bodoh. Begitulah yang Ino Yamanaka tahu. Dia manja, cengeng, suka pikun, dodol, bego, (kadang) lemot, dan de el el yang nyebelin-nyebelin.Tapi Ino menyayangi Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya./"Eh, ingat si Sasuke ganteng itu tidak? Sekarang dia sudah jadi om-om kaya yang suka beli Corona dari bar yang banyak gadis menornya, loh!"


Sakura Haruno adalah gadis bodoh. Begitulah yang Ino Yamanaka tahu. Dia manja, cengeng, suka pikun, dodol, bego, (kadang) lemot, dan de el el yang nyebelin-nyebelin.

Tapi Ino menyayangi Sakura. Karena cewek _sweet pale pink_ itulah yang paling mengerti dirinya selama belasan tahun mereka bersahabat. Bak saudari, menantang panas mentari dan debu lapangan sepak bola sekolah bersama-sama. Main lumpur, salju, lempar kerikil, mencuri kue-kue manis dari atas meja tiap hari raya...

* * *

 **SISTERHEAD**

 **by Rachel C. G.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **There is no reason except in aim for fun and expressing my mind about making this fanfic.** Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun atas dibuatnya fic ini.  
_

 _AU. SakuIno!friendship. slight SasuSaku and many-many pair hints. OOC!_

 _Enjoy ;)_

* * *

Sampai dimana tadi?—oh yah, main lumpur, salju, lempar kerikil, mencuri kue-kue manis dari atas meja tiap hari raya...

—Mengebut di tengah malam saat pulang pesta kumpulan gadis-gadis senang dan berakhir dipulangkan pak polisi, menempelkan permen karet ke kursi gadis menyebalkan saat kelas empat, memecahkan kaca tetangga dengan lemparan bola _baseball_ yang kelewat antusias, sama-sama berciuman dengan cowok taksiran di kelas delapan, menyelinap menonton konser si ganteng Sasuke Uchiha sampai pulang subuh, mem- _bully_ gadis berbehel sok imut kecentilan di kelas sepuluh, bersepeda brutal keterlaluan dan berakhir nyusruk ke parit dan masuk angin, _shopping_ watadosnya dengan uang SPP di kelas sebelas, menjejalkan kaus kaki Naruto yang super bau ke mulut Kiba yang mengintip mereka ke kamar kecil, kompak menjegal kaki Neji si ketua OSIS nyebelin sampai jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, mencuri tarantula Shino dan menaruhnya iseng di atas kepala Hinata yang cengeng, tidak sengaja melempar bola basket kelewat semangat dan sukses menghantam kepala Guru Kakashi Hatake yang tak bersalah, mengintip Gaara si kakak kelas ganteng yang ternyata punya tahi lalat di punggung, skorsing kompak atas kebandelan yang entah sudah berapa puluh—atau ratus?—kali di kelas dua belas, bercumbu dengan pacar masing-masing di lantai dansa _promnite_ dan mendadak tenar saat videonya tersebar di blog sekolah….

"—dan oh! Lupakan semua itu, Ino! Memalukan, tahuuuu!" raung Sakura serta merta ketika Ino mem- _flashback_ tentang betapa berandalnya mereka dulu. Bantal _spongebob_ empuk milik Ino sukses membekap wajah pemiliknya yang tertawa-tawa keras. Cewek pirang itu sampai berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sambil memegangi sisi perutnya yang nyeri—terlalu banyak tertawa. Lalu menatap Sakura yang terbaring meringkuk menghadap ke arahnya. Bibir cewek itu mengerucut, mukanya merah padam. Tawa Ino makin keras saat Sakura menggerung keras sambil melempar _spongebob_ bohongan ke dinding sandaran kepala kasurnya.

"Aaaarrgghhh! Idiot~~"

"Kita dulu memang idiot menyebalkan, _Forehead!_ —badung banget…" Ino berusaha meredakan tawanya, "Eh, ingat si Sasuke ganteng itu tidak? Sekarang dia sudah jadi om-om kaya yang suka beli _Corona_ dari bar yang banyak gadis menornya, loh!"

Sebuah toyoran mampir ke sisi kepala Ino, "Bego! Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke-ku Sayang tidak begitu lagi setelah jadian denganku, _Pig!_ " bibirnya tambah maju beberapa senti. "Dan Sasuke bukan om-om!"

Tawa lagi dari Ino, memutar bola mata _shappire_ -nya yang bagus, lalu bangkit dan mengambil segelas air putih di meja samping kasur, menenggaknya sekali untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dibuat mengoceh panjang dari tadi.

" _Well_ , apa dia masih mengira kita lesbian dan cemburu kau _sleepover_ ke rumahku seperti sekarang?"

Giliran cewek berambut seperti gulali yang memutar bola mata _emerald -_ nya. "Sindrom _stress_ pembuatan album baru, kau tahu. Tidak, tidak seperti itu kalau dia berniat menikahiku akhir bulan ini, Nona Yamanaka Reseh!"

Mendengar sanggahan sobat kentalnya, Ino meluncip-luncipkan bibirnya berlagak mengejek tanpa suara. "Ha-ha! Iya deh, iyaa, selamat menempuh hidup baru. Semoga kau tidak diganggu si Neji mantan ketua OSIS nyebelin itu—" cerocosnya terpotong saat satu hal mengganjal pikirannya. "—eh, _Forehead_. Dia sudah tidak menelponmu tiap tengah malam, kan?"

Sakura menghela napas, jemarinya memainkan boneka _stitch_ biru unyu milik Ino, "Sudah kapok, mungkin. Sasuke pernah melabraknya malam-malam lewat nomorku. Dan dia juga akan menikah dengan Hinata, kau tahu itu. Perjodohan klan." Ungkapnya mengangkat bahu.

"Waah, pernikahan tanpa cinta, eh? Naruto bagaimana, dong? Aku dengar dia dimutasi ke kota orang tuanya. Dia patah hati sampai pindah begitu?" alis pirang Ino terangkat penasaran.

Si pemilik mata sehijau giok menghela napas lagi. "Yah, _poor_ Naruto. Aku kasihan sekali padanya. Sasuke bilang, Naruto langsung mengajukan mutasi ke Direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja—ayah Sasuke—pasca putus sepihaknya dengan Hinata. Mencari gadis yang pantas untuk dinikahi disana."

Kali ini gadis itu mengerling sobat pirangnya, sedetik kemudian senyum lebar terbit di bibirnya.

"Oh ya ampuun, omong-omong, _Pig_. Kau masih ingat dengan Kak Gaara, yang pernah kita intip waktu SMA?"

Ino tertawa menanggapinya, membanting tubuhnya ke kasur lagi. "Tuh, kan. Kau sendiri yang mengungkit." Tangannya menjawil lengan sobat _sweet pale pink_ sobatnya, yang langsung di tepis oleh yang bersangkutan. "Katanya dia jadi anti sama cewek semenjak kita intip waktu itu—haha!—dan sampai sekarang dia masih menjomblo."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Iya. Sayang banget, padahal ganteng begitu. Aaah, dosa kita fatal sekali ternyata. Ya ampun…"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, berlagak tak peduli. "Bukan salah kita juga, _Forehead_. Kalau memang jodohnya sudah dekat ya, pasti gak jomblo lagi."

Sebuah senggolan mampir ke rusuk cewek pirang itu. "Adaaaawww!"

Sakura memeletkan lidahnya, lalu cemberut. "Kita sudah dosa sekali, _you know, Pig_." Helaan napas lelah darinya. "Kak Gaara yang malang… semoga dia dapat lemparan bungaku nanti, deh. Biar cepat bertemu jodoh." Katanya dengan ekspresi serius.

Meledaklah kembali tawa Ino Yamanaka. Cewek itu merebut _stitch_ bohongan dari pelukan sobatnya, menyambit cewek berkepala gulali itu dengan brutal. "Ada-ada saja kau ini!—oh ayolaaah… tidak usah sampai membuat pengakuan dosa seperti itu. Kita juga pernah membantu beberapa orang menemukan jodohnya, kau ingat? Belum pikun kan kau?"

 _Oh yeah…_ tentu saja Sakura belum lupa atas 'jasa'-nya dengan Ino yang mencomblangkan beberapa pasangan beberapa tahun lalu. Mulai dari Pak Kakashi, guru SMA mereka yang _katanya_ tidak pernah pacaran sejak ingusan sampai jadi jaka lapuk itu diam-diam menyukai Bu Shizune, guru olahraga galak yang saat itu sedang dekat dengan Pak Genma Shiranui yang duda keren itu. Satu rahasia umum yang hampir semua murid tahu.

Duo sobat yang merasa tergerak hatinya—juga didorong rasa bersalah pernah _menabok_ Pak Kakashi dengan bola basket—berinisiatif mengirimi _bucket_ - _bucket_ bunga lengkap dengan puisi ke meja Bu Shizune atas nama Pak Kakashi—tanpa sepengetahuan yang dicatuti namanya, tentu saja—tiap Jumat (katanya Jumat itu hari yang tepat untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang, begitu.) Bu Shizune yang galak itu luluh juga ternyata. Mereka menikah di akhir tahun sebelum Sakura dan Ino lulus.

Lalu ada Kiba Inuzuka, si mesum tukang intip itu datang mengadukan keluhan ke Ino dan Sakura setelah mendengar keberhasilan duo sobat itu pada aksi mencomblangi kedua gurunya. Cowok _pervert_ itu ternyata mencari perhatian satu cewek yang ditaksirnya dengan menebar berbagai _chaos_ di toilet cewek. Dia naksir cewek berbehel sok imut yang pernah di- _bully_ Sakura dan Ino waktu kelas sepuluh, namanya Karin.

Yah, tergerak antara membantu Kiba agar tobat dan menebus kesalahan mereka berdua pada si Karin ini, akhirnya Sakura dan Ino mencomblangkan keduanya. Dimulai dari memata-matai Karin dan merancang situasi 'pertemuan kebetulan' dengan Kiba, sampai membantu cowok itu membuatkan lagu romantis untuk Karin agar cewek itu bisa berpaling dari Sasuke, yang saat itu jadi penyanyi idola sekolah yang memang sedang digandrungi anak-anak cewek. Mereka akhirnya jadian.

Shino Aburame dengan koleksi serangga anehnya, membuatnya tidak menarik dimata gadis-gadis untuk diajak jadi _partner promnite_ di tahun kelulusan mereka. Cowok malang itu akhirnya mendapat adik kelas cantik bernama Sasame Fuuma sebagai pasangan _prom_ -nya, setelah aksi surat-romantis-ajakan- _prom_ -tanpa-persetujuan-yang-dicatut-namanya yang sengaja dibuat Sakura dan Ino karena bersimpati pada Shino.

Duo sobat itu memasukkan surat romantis tersebut ke dalam loker Sasame yang sebelumnya mereka jebol paksa dengan pengungkit curian dari ruang kesenian—sebuah alat tatar untuk mengukir, sebenarnya. Dan sukses membuat si pemilik alat ukir—guru magang cakep yang menjadi tutor pelajaran kesenian akhir tahun mereka, Sai Shimura—kelimpungan setengah mati mencarinya. Ino bilang guru cakep itu tidak rela mengorbankan gaji perdananya untuk mengganti alat tatar kalau benar-benar hilang.

" _Yeah_. Ingat sekali, malahan."—jawab Sakura kemudian. Ia menegakkan badannya, mengambil posisi duduk bersandar ke kepala kasur Ino. Mata gioknya menatap _sapphire_ sobat kentalnya. "Pak Kakashi dan Bu Shizune sekarang punya anak kembar, kan? Aku jadi kepingin juga." Ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Haha." Ino tertawa singkat mendengarnya—terdengar mengejek—menatap sobatnya dari posisi terbaring. "Memangnya _bikin_ anak kembar itu gampang, eh? Kau atau suamimu harus punya riwayat keluarga atau kerabat yang memiliki anak kembar. Sasuke punya gen itu, tidak?" tanyanya.

Sakura lalu melengos, memelorotkan duduknya. Dahi lebarnya berkerut tak senang. "Tidak." Cewek itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, lalu menghentikannya seperti mendadak membeku di tempatnya, teringat satu fakta menohok dari mantannya. "Tapi Neji punya. Klan Hyuuga punya banyak anak kembar!"

Alis Ino terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Beberapa detik kemudian berlalu dalam kesunyian karena Ino tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menanggapinya. Ia nyaris terjungkal dari kasurnya saat Sakura bilang, "Ino! Apa sebaiknya aku _balikan_ saja dengan Neji agar aku bisa punya anak kembar?—iya kan?!"

 _Great. Brilliant_. Sobat _sweet pale pink_ -nya kambuh lagi penyakit bodohnya ternyata. Untung saja Ino sempat berpegangan sisi kasur sebelum benar-benar terjengkang dari kasur. Menghela napas jengkel sekaligus geli, Ino bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu sobatnya yang sedang kumat itu dengan tatapan sabar nan perhatian.

" _Forehead_ , cewekku yang imut-imut bin bego, anak kembar bukan segalanya, oke? Yang penting menikahlah dengan pria yang sekarang serius denganmu, yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati, begitu. Kau mencintai Sasuke, benar?"

Sakura mengangguk polos. "Aku mencintainya."

"Nah, sudah! Itu yang terpenting!" teriak Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura dengan gemas. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu memutar bola matanya.

"Iya deeehh…"

 _Tweety_ si burung kuning kecil keluar dari sarang plastiknya, berputar-putar dan bercuit cerewet di dinding seberang mereka. Penunjuk waktu di atas sarang _Tweety_ menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Tepat tengah malam.

"Wah, sudah jam segini saja rupanya. Kita tidur, yuk _._ " Ino Yamanaka lalu menarik Sakura ke kamar mandi, menyeretnya gosok gigi terlebih dulu.

"Ino- _Pig!_ Gak usah tarik-tarik!"

.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang timbul di pukul tujuh pagi itu mulai merembet naik, memasuki celah gorden sewarna gading gajah di satu kamar bernuansa kuning pastel itu. Kendatipun sinar tersebut tidak mencapai dua pasang mata yang masih tertutup itu, karena terhalang selimut tebal yang nyaris menenggelamkan puncak kepala pirang dan merah muda. Namun tak lama, deringan dari benda elektronik di meja samping tempat tidur membuat salah satunya terjaga.

"Urggghh…." Erang Ino seraya meraba-raba tempat ponselnya berdering masih dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar menatap layar ponselnya. Hanya _alarm_ bangun tidur. Ia memang sengaja menyetel bangun jam tujuh untuk melakukan agendanya hari ini. Diliriknya sosok berpucuk merah muda yang masih mendengkur di sebelahnya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh meringkuk sosok itu yang seperti kepompong.

"Sakura- _Forehead-girl!_ Bangun!" yang dibangunkan menggeliat dibawahnya, memegang ujung selimut tebal itu makin rapat, menggerutu dalam kantuk.

"Masih ngantuk, _Pig~~~~~"_

Cewek pirang yang sudah sepenuhnya terjaga itu mendecak, menggoyang sekali lagi badan Sakura yang membokonginya. Namun buntalan kepompong itu masih tak bergeming, membuat Ino gemas dan menendangnya. Sakura praktis menggelinding jatuh dari kasur. Sukses mendaratkan bokongnya di atas karpet berbulu disana.

" _Pig_ resseeeeehhh!"

Dan tawa keras khas pemilik ruangan itu menggema di udara.

.

.

.

Kedua sobat kental itu sudah melakukan ritual pagi mereka—mandi, tentu saja—dan sudah berpenampilan rapi satu jam kemudian. Ino memakai _dress_ ringan warna ungu muda bermotif garis putih tanpa lengan diatas dalaman kaus ketat kuning muda. _Dress_ itu menutupi kaki jenjangnya sampai atas mata kaki. Rambut pirangnya digerai begitu saja, karena masih basah sehabis diguyurnya dengan _shampoo_.

Sementara Sakura terlihat _cute_ dengan _jumpsuit cullotte_ tiga perempat berwarna merah menyala, dan memakai _stripped v-tee_ yang kelihatan agak gombrong dimasukkan ke dalam _jumpsuit-_ nya.

Keduanya sudah memakai _sneakers_ putih polos—sepatu yang sengaja mereka beli dengan konsep _couple_ —ketika sudah mencapai beranda depan rumah Ino. Gadis pirang itu sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Jadi, kemana kita?" tanya Sakura ketika Ino sudah menaruh kuncinya dengan aman di pot bunga kaktus yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi—yang hanya diketahui Sakura dan kedua orang tua Ino. Cewek bersurai _sand blonde_ itu kemudian menilik _notes_ kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Menelusuri poin-poin yang terlulis disana.

"Pertama, kita pergi ke _Akasuna's Bakery_ untuk memesan _wedding tart_. Lalu setelah itu kita mencari pernak-pernik dekor ke toko serba ada beberapa blok dari toko roti itu, dan…." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya, matanya masih menari-nari di atas _notes_ yang dipegangnya.

"Dan…?" lanjut Sakura dengan alis terangkat. Sedetik kemudian, cewek itu mendapati sobat pirangnya menatapnya dengan bola mata yang dilebar-lebarkan— _puppy eyes_ —oh yang benar saja, Ino. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merengek!

"Apa?—kau mau apa?" Sakura rupanya tidak mengeri maksud terselubung sobat kentalnya. Sementara Ino langsung menggeram gemas, memonyongkan bibirnya sambil pura-pura komat-kamit.

" _Shopping_ , dodol! Habis dari toko serba ada kita langsung pergi belanja ke _Konoha Plaza!_ Kita kan sudah lama sekali tidak _shopping_ bareng! _"_ cetus Ino akhirnya.

Sakura memutar matanya. Yah, memang sih, nyaris dua bulan terakhir ia jarang menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan Ino, karena mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya dengan sang pacar tercinta. Merasa sedikit bersalah, cewek berkepala _sweet pale pink_ pendek diatas bahu itu mengangguki rengekan sobat satu-satunya itu.

"Kali ini kau pakai uangmu sendiri, kan? Jangan pakai uang SPP-mu lagi seperti yang waktu itu." gerutu Sakura, yang kemudian langsung disambut jitakan mematikan di puncak kepalanya. "AW! Sakit, isshh!"

Mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah mungil di daerah Pasadena Merillonitu dengan langkah perlahan. Menyusuri jalur khusus pejalan kaki yang masih sepi karena efek _lazy Sunday_ —tentu saja. Akhir pekan, hari libur, sempurna untuk bergelung di kasur sampai tengah hari. Ino melenggang duluan tanpa repot-repot bersimpati atas dengkingan Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian cewek yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan disampingnya, menyodok rusuknya seperti semalam.

"Bilang saja. Kau iri kan, aku dimonopoli Sasuke dan jarang _main_ denganmu?—eh?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menggoda, menjawil-jawil dagu Ino yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Oh, _Piggy -_ ku Sayang, kurasa kau harus cepat menemukan pacar yang bisa mengisi hari-harimu yang kosong kelabu tanpa belaian kasih say— _humph!_ "

Oke, Ino mulai sebal betulan sekarang, maka dari itu ia dengan cepat memblokir mulut pipa bocor sobat dodolnya yang satu ini sebelum membulat-bulatkan kalimatnya ke level hiperbolis. Padahal bisa bilang dengan ringkas seperti "Carilah pacar, sana!" atau sesuatu seperti itu.

"Dasar Jidat Dudul!" geram Ino sambil mengacak rambut Sakura jengkel, membuat dua kunciran di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala cewek itu melorot. Sementara yang barusan diperlakukan semena-mena hanya manyun.

"Ya habisnya, kau ini jomblo terus. Gak pernah pacaran lagi semenjak putus dengan mantanmu waktu kelas dua belas—siapa namanya?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Sora." Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, "Kenapa pikunmu makin parah saja, _Forehead?_ "

Yang dikatai 'pikun' hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Oh, ya. Sora. Kau masih ada rasa dengannya atau bagaimana? Padahal kau kan _banyak yang mau_. Kau kemarin cerita ada cowok di kantormu yang _menembakmu_ , kan?—pakai langsung ngajak nikah, pula! Gokil benar! Pasti dia sudah _kebelet_ deh."

" _Haisssh_ …. Kayak kau dan Sasuke tidak _kebelet_ saja." –dan langsung saja rusuk Ino mendapat senggolan maut Sakura—sudah dua kali hari ini.

"Ih, _Pigggggg!"_

Ino tertawa-tawa.

Mereka kira-kira sudah berjalan dua ratus meter dari rumah Ino ketika _sapphire_ si gadis pirang itu menelusuri sisi-sisi jalanan perumahannya. Sebelum mencapai belokan berpagar itu, mereka harus melewati sepetak tanah kosong antara dua rumah tetangga Ino yang rerumputannya sudah nyaris gundul—hanya menyisakan debu-debu coklat yang melayang-layang ketika dipijak. Tampak beberapa anak bermain _baseball_ tanpa tongkat dan lompat tali disana. Mau tak mau, Ino kembali mengingat saat-saat dulu bermain disana dengan Sakura.

"Hei, _Forehead_. Masih ingat dulu kita sering main disana? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, ya." katanya kemudian, membuat Sakura ikut menoleh ke lapangan kecil itu, kemudian mengikik.

"Yep. Dan waktu kita kelas enam, aku mengoperimu bola _baseball_ mencoba meniru gerakan _pro_ tapi malah melontarkannya jauh sekali—sampai memecahkan kaca rumahnya Yamato." Kenang cewek _sugarplum_ itu sambil menoleh ke rumah di sisi lain jalan, rumah mungil bercat _caramel_ dengan tiga jendela berkisi-kisi lebar di lantai dua. " _Pig_ , aku ingin mampir ke tempat Yamato."

Ino Yamanaka ikut menghentikan langkahnya saat sobat kentalnya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Hei, _Forehead!_ Mau ngapain kau kesana?" alis kebuleannya benar-benar terangkat melihat Sakura menyebrangi jalan.

"Ayo ikut kalau mau. Aku mau sedikit memberi salam—sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya!" teriak Sakura, tanpa menangkap gelagat menolak dari sobat pirangnya. Cewek itu sudah mencapai taman kecil di depan rumah itu saat Ino hendak memprotes. Ya, protes! Apa si dodol berpucuk _sweet pale pink_ itu tidak tahu fakta kalau Ino menghindari berurusan dengan rumah itu selama bertahun-tahun?—dari semua komplek disana, dan hanya rumah itu yang menjadi pantangan—mengapa? Tentu selain karena masih _malu_ atas insiden memecahkan jendela lantai dua itu, yang paling penting adalah fakta bahwa si pemilik rumah adalah mantan cinta monyetnya! Oke, Sakura benar-benar lupa akan hal itu sepertinya.

Ino tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi sobat dodolnya di seberang sana yang mulai memencet bel pintu. Memencetnya beberapa kali, sampai kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan kepala coklat melongok separuh badan dengan rambut acak-acakan. Ino nyaris kabur dari sana. Iya, _nyaris._ Karena sebelum cewek pirang yang diurai itu sempat ambil langkah seribu, suara cempreng Sakura membuatnya mati kutu. "Ino! Kesini sebentar!"

 _Owh, shit._

"Sakura bego!" gerutunya pelan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat menyeberang. Namun begitu sadar sosok berambut cokelat disana tengah memandanginya dengan alis naik sebelah kontan membuatnya salah tingkah, memelankan langkah. Cowok itu sudah keluar sepenuhnya ke beranda di samping Sakura ketika Ino sampai disana.

"I…no?" cowok berambut cokelat acak-acak sehabis bangun tidur itu menggumamkan namanya—memastikannya—seolah sudah lupa sebelum ini. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir sakit gigi.

"Ya-yamato… hai." Balas si pirang kaku, melambaikan sebelah tangannya sekilas. Sikap malu-canggungnya yang mirip-mirip Hinata lantas membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Itu sebelum tiba-tiba mata hijaunya membulat dan membentuk huruf O besar dengan mulut begitu menyadari satu hal. Tapi sudah terlambat—karena Yamato mengulurkan tangannya ke Ino.

"Sudah lama, ya. Kukira kau sudah pindah dari kompleks sini." Kata Yamato sambil tersenyum begitu Ino meraih tangannya untuk bersalaman—diam-diam mata biru Ino melayangkan _death glare_ ke muka cengo Sakura, seolah mengatakan ' _Baru ingat sekarang, pikun?'_

"Ya, sudah lama sekali—setelah kami pulang dari sini kena omelan ayahmu gara-gara yang waktu itu, kalau tidak salah. Ha-ha." Ino melongok ke dalam rumah lewat celah pintu yang terbuka di belakang Yamato. "Ayahmu sedang tidak ada di rumah, kan?" tanya cewek pirang itu sambil mengangkat alisnya pada cowok di depannya, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan garukan tulunjuk di pipi.

"Aku tinggal sendiri sekarang." jawab Yamato.

"Oh…"—respon Ino kemudian. Ia sekali lagi melirik Sakura, mengomelinya dengan gerakan bibir manyun-manyun. Si Sakura yang langsung mengerti sinyal sobat pirangnya menyela mereka sebelum Yamato menyinggung lebih jauh tentang apa saja yang pernah dilakukannya dengan Ino.

"Eh, Yamato. Begini, aku kemari mau mengantarkan undangan." Kata Sakura seraya merogoh sebuah undangan berwarna _dark red_ diseling pita berwarna emas melingkari bagian tengahnya, dan menyodorkannya pada Yamato yang langsung menerimanya. "Aku akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Datang, ya!"

"Wah, kau akan menikah? _Well_ , uhm. Kabar bagus, Sakura. Selamat, ya. Aku turut bahagia." Yamato menepuk bahu cewek berambut merah muda itu sekilas, sebelum melirik Ino. "Dan kau juga In—"

"Oh, tidak. Hanya dia." Sela Ino cepat sebelum cowok itu sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, sambil melirik sobat pikunannya itu. Memberi cowok itu senyuman lebar semanis yang dia bisa. "Tentu saja kami kesini juga ingin minta maaf pernah mamecahkan jendela rumahmu, Yama. Kami masih merasa tidak enak, kau tahu." Lanjut cewek itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Yamato yang dari tadi mematung saat Ino menyelanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, membalas senyum Ino.

"Ya ampun, masih saja dipikirkan. Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian sudah mengganti rugi dulu, kan?"

 _Yeah,_ ganti rugi bonus omelan tuan rumah—ayahnya Yamato—yang galak itu. Pikir Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Kau baik sekali, Yama." Sakura juga memberinya senyuman manis, melirik Ino. "Kalau begitu kami pamit, ya. Maaf aku membangunkanmu tadi." Tambahnya sambil nyengir, lalu mengamit lengan Ino dan berbalik melintasi taman setelah Yamato menganggukinya.

"Terima kasih undangannya!" Yamato berkata sedikit keras karena Sakura dan Ino sudah melintasi halaman tamannya. Dan kedua sobat itu tidak menoleh-noleh ke belakang lagi sampai mereka mencapai belokan di seberang jalan menuju halte bus. Jitakan maut Ino langsung mencium pucuk kepala Sakura dengan mesra.

" _Forehead_ idiot! Kau lupa ya, aku sudah menghindarinya bertahun-tahun, tahu! Dan kau malah membawaku kesana seenak jidat lebarmu!" omel Ino.

" _Aishh_ …" Sakura meringis sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Ino. "Yamato kan teman SD kita. Dan aku mengundangnya juga ke pernikahanku. Niatku memang mau minta maaf ke ayahnya, sih. Mungkin saja beliau masih marah atau apa. Kau tahu, permohonan maaf sebelum aku membuka lembar hidup baru, Ino!—ya ampun, sudah lah jangan cemberut begituuuu~ Oke-oke, Sakura yang dodol pikunan ini minta maaf ke Ino Yamanaka Cantik." Sakura menoel-noel lengan sobatnya. Sementara Ino yang sudah benar-benar jengkel menurunkan dagunya yang beberapa detik lalu terangkat, menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan secanggung tadi kalau tidak teringat bahwa Yamato pernah mencuri ciuman pertamaku waktu kelas delapan, _Forehead!_ "

— _O-ow…_ bagaimana bisa Sakura bisa lupa fakta yang satu itu? Tentu saja. Kejadian heboh yang sering mereka ributkan di kelas dua SMP dulu itu yang sampai membuat Ino tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena masih sibuk bermerah-merah muka. Yah, walaupun dirinya sendiri juga mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya di tingkat yang sama dengan seorang kakak kelas bernama Sasori, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak.

"Iya deh, iya… maafin…" gerutu cewek berkuncir itu sambil manyun. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tertawa-tawa, menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Ino. "Tahu tidak? Yamato tadi sampai salah tingkah begitu melihatmu. Kupikir dia masih ada _rasa_ denganmu, _Pig! Woaaah!_ " serunya heboh. Si Ino hanya memutar-mutar bola matanya sanksi.

"Mana mungkin. Kudengar dia sudah ada _calon_."

"Yang benar saja!"

Obrolan tentang Yamato masih mereka bahas sampai mereka menghenyakkan bokong di bangku bis sebelum akhirnya turun di halte di kawasan pusat kota—pusat pertokoan lebih tepatnya. Sakura dan Ino berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota yang luas yang dihiasi aksen batu-batu alam berwarna pucat. Sekeliling mereka tampak tidak terlalu lengang, karena orang-orang mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya di saat matahari mulai tinggi seperti sekarang. Daun-daun _willow_ memayungi mereka di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Gadis nyebelin waktu kita SD dulu? Haha! Sumpah ya, masih ingat tidak, dia sok-sok angkat tangan bertanya ke guru Iruka menanyakan soal matematika padahal bel istirahat sudah berbunyi? Bikin tampang anak-anak sekelas seolah mau melahapnya bulat-bulat." Cerocos Sakura sambil bergidik. Obrolan soal Yamato terang saja membuat topik pembicaraannya dengan Ino melayang ke jaman SD mereka. Sesi _flashback_ sepertinya sudah dimulai. Di sebelahnya, Ino mengangguki Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Yeah_. Shiho Si Nona Jenius Yang Suka Caper. Puas sekali aku melihat tampangnya saat permen karet itu beneran nempel di rok seragamnya!"

"Dan Pak Iruka tidak pernah tahu kalau itu ulah kita berdua, _Pig_. Ya ampun…" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala _pink_ -nya sambil menghela napas. "Kalau dipikir-pikir aku serasa tua sekali mengingat-ingat betapa badungnya kita dulu, kalau sekarang."

Ino nyengir. "Yah, kau memang sudah tua, _Forehead_. Aku sih, bodo amat soal itu. Yang penting dulu aku menikmatinya—bersenang-senang—dan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak bodoh lagi sekarang, berusaha membuat catatan kriminalku bersih dan dapat pekerjaan." Katanya santai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya cuek, memandangi etalase toko pakaian yang memajang koleksi musim panas yang mereka lewati. Nah, sudah jelas kan, siapa otak dibalik kebandelan mereka selama ini?

Sakura memutar bola matanya. " _Yeah_ , catatan kriminal kita bisa bersih sampai detik ini karena mereka menganggap video aib kita di blog sekolah sebagai aksi sensasional kekanakan sindrom kelas tiga SMA sebelum lulus."

Wajah Ino Yamanaka langsung merah padam. " _Oh shut up your hell mouth_ , _Pink!_ "

Gadis ber- _jumpsuit_ merah menyala itu malah tertawa-tawa seru. "Iseng sekali anak-anak yang merekam itu, kalau dipikir-pikir. Ya ampunn… kalau saja saat itu kita tidak terbawa suasana dan tidak sibuk menghayati ketampanan pasangan dansa kita pasti tidak mungkin begitu jadinya." _Emerald_ -nya mengerling Ino yang masih bermuka merah padam. "Dan ciuman panas itu! Ya ampun, Sora agresif sekali padamu!"

Yah, saat _promnite_ kelulusan mereka kala itu, Ino memang berpacaran dengan Sora. Dan Sakura sendiri berpasangan dengan Neji yang saat itu masih resmi jadi pacarnya.

"Neji sepertinya masih belum puas padamu, tuh. Padahal _lipstick_ -mu sudah mencorengi bibir sampai pipinya. Uhhh…" gadis besurai _sand blonde_ itu balas mencibir sobatnya. Tawa keduanya lalu menderai di trotoar yang mulai ramai itu, melanjutkan aksi toel-menoel yang terlihat akrab. Sakura menjambak rambut pirang Ino yang terurai, sementara kunciran duanya sendiri sudah terlepas.

Mereka berdua lalu menghilang di balik pintu kaca sebuah toko yang panel-panel kayunya dipenuhi warna merah solid dengan panel kanopi latin di atasnya yang bertuliskan "Akasuna's Bakery". Bau harum roti langsung menerpa hidung kedua gadis itu begitu masuk ke dalamnya. Mengedarkan pandang; berjejer kue-kue manis khas musim panas di dalam etalase kaca. _Brownies, Red Velved, Blueberry Sponges, Cheesey Chocolate_ , dan teman-temannya terpajang di rak yang dipasang sepanjang dinding sebelah kanan ruangan. Dan jangan lupakan pula _tart_ berbagai ukuran dengan berbagai variasi cantik di meja besar di sebelah kiri. Ada satu _tart_ setinggi delapan tingkat yang didominasi fondan hijau muda dan detil bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih yang tampak rumit berdiri paling mencuri perhatian disana.

"Selamat datang di Akasuna's Bakery, Nona-Nona!" sapaan cowok berseragam merah marun lengkap dengan topi kokinya yang tinggi bergaris merah membuat perhatian Ino dan Sakura teralih ke konter utama di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Ah, benar Sakura dan Ino ternyata. Kukira aku salah lihat." Lanjut cowok itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Sementara si kepala _blonde_ dan _pink_ menatapnya terkejut.

"Kak Sasori!" teriak keduanya kompak. Mereka langsung meringis begitu sadar membuat pengunjung yang lain menoleh kaget. Sosok berkepala topi koki itu masih tersenyum saat berjalan keluar dari konternya dan menghampiri dua adik kelasnya semasa SMP.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Mata _hazel_ -nya menyipit karena senyumnya sendiri, lalu menatap Sakura, nyengir tampan. "Kau tambah _cute_ saja, _junior-bubblegum_."

Sakura yang dikatai _cute_ oleh seseorang dari masa lalu yang baru ditemuinya setelah beberapa tahun kontan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti orang bego, sebelum balas nyengir dengan dahi berkerut. "Kukira kau melanjutkan studi memasakmu di luar negeri. Kok bisa disini?"

Cowok yang ternyata berambut berwarna merah—yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan karena ditelan topi koki yang dikenakannya—itu mengangkat alisnya heran, "Tidakkah kalian sadar setelah membaca kanopi di atas tokoku? Tulisannya tidak mungkin kabur kemana-nama, kan?" katanya sambil melongokkan dagunya ke bagian depan tokonya.

 _Akasuna's Bakery_. Praktis, tidak salah lagi, Sakura dan Ino samasekali tidak memperhatikan hal tersebut. Tentu saja Sasori adalah pemilik tempat ini, mungkin menggantikan pemilik sebelumnya yang seingat Ino sudah berusia lanjut.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan studiku dan kembali kesini, meneruskan usaha nenekku, Nenek Chiyo. Sekarang aku yang mengelola toko ini, merangkap bagian operasional dan melayani di depan konter kalau sedang _mood_." Tandas cowok itu sambil lalu, sementara Sakura hanya menimpalinya dengan O di bibir seraya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh ya ampun, aku sampai melupakan Nona _Barbie_ yang berdiri di depanku."—ungkap cowok bernama Sasori Akasuna itu lagi-lagi nyengir, menatap Ino yang diam sedari tadi. Yang bersangkutan langsung mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau sepertinya tidak berubah dari jaman SMP ya, Senior." Komentar Ino akhirnya, mengekor si pemilik toko ke meja pelitur bergagang besi berwarna hitam untuk pengunjung. Mereka bertiga duduk mengitari meja bundar berdiameter setengah meter itu, lalu Sasori menanggapinya dengan bola mata _hazel_ diputar geli.

"Aku benar-benar _young_ - _like_. Tidak seperti kalian yang bongsor dan dikira tante-tante kompleks kelewat menor di usia kalian sekarang, eh?" komentar balik cowok berambut merah itu sambil mengselonjorkan kakinya dan memandang dua adik kelasnya dengan tatapan jenaka. Ino menanggapinya dengan dengusan, sementara Sakura langsung cengo di tempat. Padahal cewek berambut gulali itu sengaja memakai _jumpsuit_ hari ini agar terlihat berumur belasan!

"Iya deh, iyaaa. _Barbie_ kepala merah paling imut se-SMP masih menang imut mengalahkan Ino Yamanaka." Cewek pirang itu menyodok tangan Sasori yang tergolek di atas meja. Sementara Sasori hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jadi kalian mau pesan apa kemari?" tanya Sasori akhirnya. Sakura yang cengo buru-buru menjawabnya.

"Eh, anu… aku kemari untuk memesan _wedding tart_." Mata _emerald_ -nya menyapu ke rak _tart_ berbagai warna dan kreasi di rak belakangnya. "Kata Ino _tart_ tokomu enak dan bagus. Kau bisa merekomendasikanku?" lanjut Sakura seraya nyengir ke kakak kelasnya.

" _Well_ , um… siapa yang akan menikah? Kau sendiri Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan muka tak yakin. Namun setelah mendapat anggukan riang dari junior SMP-nya itu, cowok itu kontan terbahak.

"Ya ampun, aku keduluan! Masa, sih? Kau kan _masih kecil_. Sakura Haruno yang selalu membuntutiku ke ruang ganti— _gadis kecil_ yang gampang sekali ditipu itu!"—Ino langsung terbahak mendengarnya. Sakura sudah membelalak dan mengurucutkan bibirnya bersenti-senti, menyodok kaki Kakak-bohongannya sewaktu SMP di bawah meja.

Tapi Sasori sukses menghindarinya, dan melanjutkan, "Siapa cowok beruntung yang akan jadi suamimu kalau begitu, hm, adik kecil?" tangan cowok itu lalu terulur mengacak rambut _sweet pale pink_ Sakura, yang kemudian langsung ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, namun menyorongkan undangan yang diambilnya dari tasnya ke meja.

" _Nih_." Gerutunya.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sasori meraih undangan itu dan segera membaca _cover_ -nya. Mata _hazel_ -nya lalu membelalak sedikit beberapa detik sebelum menatap Sakura yang masih cemberut. "Ya ampun, seleramu bagus sekali, ya. Jelas sekali koki bau dapur sepertiku kalah, lawannya penyanyi ganteng begini…"

Sakura memeletkan lidahnya. "Jelas!"

Memutar-mutar mata di tempatnya, Ino menceletuk. "Sasori, bagaimana dengan membayar reuni kecil kita ini dengan sepotong kue _cherry_ dan segelas _lemon tea_?" kata cewek pirang itu seraya berkipas-ria dengan sebelah tangannya, seolah kepanasan di ruangan berpendingin itu.

Sasori lalu terkekeh lagi, bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah, Nona Cerewet." Katanya. Cowok itu menyempatkan diri membisiki Sakura, berkata tepat ke telinga cewek itu, "Hei, sayang sekali, ya. Calon suamimu yang ganteng itu tidak seberuntung aku yang mendapatkan _first kiss_ -mu." –dengan sorot mata menggoda sebelum punggungnya disungkurkan Sakura, pergi ke konter sambil tertawa-tawa. Gadis berpuncak kepala _sugarplum_ itu kontan memerah mukanya, mengundang tawa renyah sobat pirang yang masih duduk di sebalahnya.

"Kakak-bohonganmu itu masih saja membangga-banggakan _first-kiss_ itu. Haha!"

Dan pagi beranjak siang itu dihabiskan Sakura dan Ino di dalam toko roti tersebut sembari bernostalgia jaman SMP mereka dengan Sasori. Seperti janji cowok itu; sepotong kue _cherry_ yang masih hangat dari panggangan dan segelas _lemon tea_ , mengiringi tawa-tawa mereka disana.

Duo sobat kental baru meninggalkan _Akasuna's Bakery_ setelah memutuskan orderan _wedding tart_ untuk pernikahan Sakura. Pilihannya jatuh pada _tart_ setinggi delapan tingkat seperti Menara _Pisa_ yang jadi _interest point_ sejak pertama masuk toko. Hanya saja, yang dipesan Sakura akan didominasi fondan berwarna-warni dengan boneka lilin dirinya dan Sasuke berukuran mini di puncaknya.

Sakura dan Ino kemudian berjalan lagi ke toko serba ada yang hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari toko Sasori, dan baru keluar dari sana nyaris sore, sambil membawa-bawa kantung belanjaan penuh pernak-pernik dan pita-pita. Sakura dan Ino tampak sedikit kesusahan menenteng semuanya sekaligus, dan baru mendesah penuh kelegaan begitu berhasil menghenyakkan bokong di sebuah kedai es krim di dekat sana. Menaruh barang-barang belanjaan mereka, dan segera memesan porsi jumbo.

"Eh, _Forehead._ Kira-kira masih sempat _shopping_ ke KP tidak, ya? Sudah sore nih, kalau aku nekat menculikmu belanja dan melanggar janji ke calon suamimu yang judes itu untuk mengembalikanmu, pasti aku akan habis." Ino berkata sambil menyuap sesendok penuh es krim _vanilla_ ke mulutnya. Dahinya mengerut tak senang.

Sedangkan si _Forehead_ yang diajak bicara mengerling jam tangannya sekilas; jam tiga lewat sepuluh. Dan ia ingat Sasuke akan menjemputnya jam empat nanti. Tentu tidak akan sempat untuk berbelanja setelah ini. Sakura sedikit menyesal terlalu lama memilih-milih dekorasi di toko serba ada tadi.

"Iya, _Pig_ , tidak akan sempat. Nanti dia beneran ngomel, lagi." Ujar Sakura akhirnya sambil menghela napas kecewa, kemudian _emerald_ -nya menatap _sapphire_ sobatnya dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf ya…"

Mendecak, Ino cemberut. Mengaduk-aduk sisa es krim _vanilla_ -nya kesal. Namun kemudian balas menatap Sakura, memegang bahu sobatnya itu seraya menghela napas dramatis. "Kalau saja kau tidak benar-benar mencintai om-om galak itu, aku tidak akan pernah merestui pernikahanmu, Sakura Haruno."

Mendengar itu, tawa Sakura meledak, menepis lengan Ino dan menoel bahu cewek pirang itu sampai terhuyung kebelakang. "Sasuke bukan om-om, Ino- _Pig-_ Sayangku. Tapi kalau judes, sih, iya."

"Terserah deh, mau om-om, aki-aki… cowokmu itu yang jelas nyebelin banget. Gak kalah nyebelinnya dengan Neji." Kilah Ino sambil melengos ke es krimnya. "Hei, heran deh. Kok kau suka sekali pacaran dengan cowok-cowok nyebelin, sih?" sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya, kembali menekuni _banana minty_ porsi jumbonya.

"Mungkin aku ini semacam penjinak khusus cowok-cowok nyebelin—yah, entahlah. Mana kutahu."

Sampai pukul empat, Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk bertahan di kedai es krim itu dan menandaskan dua mangkuk es krim porsi jumbo sampai gigi mereka kejang karena kedinginan. Sakura sudah menerima telepon Sasuke dan mengatakan lokasinya sekarang, untuk dijemput. Sementara Ino masih mendumel atas kebar-baran sobat _sweet pale pink_ -nya beberapa saat lalu. Ia cemas kalau-kalau Sasuke Uchiha membatalkan pernikahannya dengan alasan Sakura yang tiba-tiba tidak muat memakai gaun pengantinnya.

"Ya ampun, santai saja, _Pig_. Kau ini sensi sekali, sih. Kalau badanku beneran melar masih ada beberapa waktu untuk mengempiskannya. Paling-paling tidak makan sehari bobotku sudah kembali seperti semula."— _oh yeah,_ alasan polos itu terdengar semena-mena di telinga Ino yang selama ini menganut _diet organik makan dengan selada air dan tomat_ selama sebulan berturut-turut hanya untuk menghilangkan beberapa kilo bobot tubuhnya itu _sedikit_ mencubit hati Ino. Perjuangan Ino kedengarannya jadi usaha lebay jika dibandingkan dengan _tips_ yang baru saja dilayangkan sobat _pinkie-_ nya. Cewek pirang itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku lupa kalau badanmu itu seperti balon elastis—bisa mengembang dan mengempis sesuka hatimu— _well,_ anugerah yang amat sangat indah." Cibir Ino kemudian, menyilangkan lengannya kedepan dada. "Aku hanya tidak mau andai cewek cengeng sepertimu meraung-raung dihadapanku gara-gara gagal nikah!" cewek _pale pink_ yang rambutnya sudah dikuncir satu itu menoleh ke sobat pirangnya cepat, memberi tatapan galak, memprotes.

"Hei! Aku gak akan meraung-raung!"

Tepat setelahnya, sebuah _cayman_ hitam terlihat dari ujung jalan, memarkir mulus di tepi trotoar pertokoan yang ditumbuhi pohon _willow_. Si pemilik _cayman_ itu sepertinya memiliki asumsi sama dengan isi kepala penduduk Konoha lainnya yang menganggap udara hari ini cukup bagus untuk dinikmati, terlihat dengan _multifunction top_ mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka sepenuhnya—membuat sosoknya yang bertopi _full uncroping_ hijau armydengan _sunglasses_ bertengger di hidungnya langsung dikenali dua gadis yang tengah duduk di bagian _outdoor_ kedai es krim tak jauh dari sana. Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menoel bahu Ino yang masih manyun—malah tambah panjang manyunnya semenjak _cayman_ itu muncul—mengguncangnya ketika si gadis pirang tidak bergeming. Oh, ngambek. Ino Yamanaka ngambek!

"Inoooo, _Piggy,_ jangan cemberut begitu, dong. Aku kan jadi tidak tega meninggalkan—menelantarkanmu—disini…" rajuk Sakura. Ino yang sensi balas mendecak, ikut bangkit dari posisi malasnya di kursi lalu memberi sobat _sweet pale pink_ -nya cubitan di pinggang—membuat si samsak langsung mengaduh heboh, nyaris menjatuhnya sekantung karton berlogo serupa kanopi kedai yang mereka singgahi.

"Iya! Kau tega sekali menelantarkan sahabatmu disini, _Forehead!"_ Ino berkacak pinggang, masih cemberut. Ia lalu mendorong punggung Sakura. "Sudaaah, cepat sana pergi ke calon suamimu. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat keluar mobilnya untuk mencarimu."

Pasrah, Sakura Haruno menghela napas, memeluk bungkusannya ke dada. Memberi gadis berambut _sand blonde_ di depannya tatapan mata-bulat-yang-polos. " _Pig,_ ingatkan aku untuk membayari bon-bon belanjamu di _mall_ kalau kita keluar lagi. Tendang saja bokongku kalau nanti aku berkilah."

Ino Yamanaka kontan tertawa heboh, kekesalan pura-puranya langsung menguap begitu saja. Memberi Sakura toyoran geli di puncak _sugarplum_ -nya. "Beres!"

Kedua sobat kental itu menyempatkan untuk ber- _cipika-cipiki_ beberapa lama sebelum Sakura berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan kedai, melintasi trotoar yang berhias batuan alam menuju _cayman_ hitam yang masih menampung seorang pria yang tadi tadi hanya duduk diam dibelakang kemudi. Ino bisa melihat Sakura langsung melompat masuk ke bangku penumpang, melayangkan kecupan singkat ke pipi cowok bertopi itu sebelum mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan pusat pertokoan.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu baru pergi dari kedai setelah _cayman_ tersebut menghilang di pertigaan jalan, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _dress_ ungu muda panjang ke halte bus terdekat. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah saja. _Padahal aku ingin mengajak Forehead memilih gaun untuk acara pernikahannya nanti_ , pikirnya muram. Namun cewek itu langsung teringat beberapa keping dvd drama korea yang belum sempat ditontonnya akhir pekan lalu. Ah, tentu saja, Ino bisa menonton sepuasnya!

.

.

.

"Saskey, kau mau?" Sakura menyodorkan sesuap es krim berperisa melon ke depan hidung cowok yang duduk di sampingnya, yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke Uchiha, masih statis menatap jalanan di depannya.

Sakura mencerut, menurunkan tangannya yang memegangi sendok es krim, langsung melahap secuil es krim perisa melonnya dengan jengkel. Oh iya, Sasuke kan tidak suka manis. Ia lupa. Gadis itu lalu membelokkan topik, sebal sendiri menyadari hanya suara angin yang didengarnya terus-menerus.

"Kenapa kau pakai topi dan kacamata?"

"Karena panas."

"Tapi kau malah seperti teroris!"

"Hn."

"Terus kenapa atap mobilmu kau buka lebar-lebar kalau kepanasan?"

"Biar kena angin."

"Memang kenapa kalau kena angin?"

"Biar gak gerah."

"Ish!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kau menjengkelkan."

"Hn."

"Sasuke~"

"…"

Oh, baiklah. Sakura Haruno lupa sama sekali akan interaksinya dengan sang calon suami yang selalu menjadi sesi _garing moment_.

"Kau ini calon suamiku bukan, sih?—atau alien yang sedang menyamar?"

"Berisik."

"SASUKE!"

"Oh, diamlah, Sakura. Kepalaku sedang pusing!"

"Pusing kenapa?"

"Karena panas."

"Makanya sini kusuapi es krim, biar dingin!"

"Tidak suka."

"Bodo ah!"

….

….

"Marah?"

"…"

"Hei…"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Hn."

….

….

"NYEBELIN!"

Dan itulah saat Sakura Haruno yang jengkel setengah mati menyadari bahwa sang calon suami _memang_ semenyebalkan yang Ino pikir. Ini sesi _krik krik garing_ menyebalkan yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kali, tapi tetap saja tak ada satupun dari sesi itu yang berhasil membuat Sakura Haruno bersabar-ria. Mau sampai kapan? Yang benar saja—Demi Tuhan, mereka akan segera menikah! Masa begitu terus? Ingin sekali rasanya _menempeleng_ kepala cowok yang entah kenapa selalu tampak berbuntut itu.

 **Kalau** saja Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintai Sasuke….

.

.

 _INO PIGGYYYYY! LEBIH BAIK AKU MENIKAH SAJA LAH DENGANMU, DARIPADA DENGAN SASKEY RAMBUT BOKONG AYAM INIIIIIII!_

 **Tidak** dengan Sasori Akasuna yang _playboy_. **Tidak** dengan Neji Hyuuga yang nyebelin, dan **apalagi** dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang nyebelinnyebelinnyebelinnyebelinnyebelinnnnn…

.

.

 _Yeah._ Karena hanya Ino Yamanaka lah orang yang paling mengerti Sakura Haruno.

.

.

* * *

 **SISTERHEAD**

* * *

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Masih marah, eh?"

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku nyanyikan satu lagu untukmu."

"…"

Mobil _cayman_ itu lalu menepi, kemudian Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia melepas _sunglasses_ -nya, menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang (masih) meringkuk di jok mobil penumpang, memunggunginya telak-telak.

Cowok itu menghela napas lelah, kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Detik berikutnya bibirnya mulai meluncurkan lirik-lirik yang sudah sangat dihafalnya diluar kepala.

 _I'm not a perfect person…_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do…_

Sasuke meraih bahu Sakura, namun segera ditepis kasar oleh gadis itu. Sakura masih ngotot meringkuk memunggunginya. Sasuke tidak langsung melanjutkan liriknya sesuai tempo. Sejenak cowok itu ragu-ragu kalau aksinya ini tidak akan mengubah _mood_ Sakura. Ia menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke joknya sendiri. Bodo amat lah, sudah terlanjur menyanyi, kan?

 _But I continue learning…_

 _I never meant to do those things to you…_

 _And so I have to say before I go…_

Sasuke menoleh ke punggung Sakura yang bergetar. Suara isakan terdengar dari sana. Maka cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik bahu gadis itu lagi. Namun Sakura menunduk, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tangisan darinya. Sasuke tidak mau kalah kali ini, ia menarik telak-telak Sakura kedalam rengkuhannya.

 _That just want you to know_

 _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new…_

 _And the reason is you…_

Suara serak-serak basah Sasuke berhenti mengudara, menatap Sakura yang mata dan hidunya memerah. Cewek itu memandangnya dengan tampang semerawut, tapi Sasuke tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk berbicara, seraya menatap _emerald_ gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, aku memang tolol. Aku memang menyebalkan dan tidak bisa mengimbangimu. Aku tidak pernah mencoba menyakitimu—Demi Tuhan, aku sekalipun tidak pernah berniat begitu. Tapi beginilah aku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, karena kau sudah menjadi alasanku untuk tetap optimis akan kehidupan. Alasanku atas segalanya. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kalimat terpanjang dari Sasuke Uchiha begitu mulus terluncur dari bibirnya. Sementara Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, mulai menangis lagi, namun kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menyebalkan. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

.

 _Yeah_. Tarik lagi kata-katanya yang _ingin menikahi Ino Yamanaka_. Ino memang jadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya, tapi tetap saja ia harus menikah dengan cowok, bukan? Dan inilah yang membuat Sakura susah meninggalkan Sasuke. Suara serak namun seksi pemuda itu selalu meluluhkan hatinya. _Plus,_ ia tahu bahwa cowok itu **memang** mencintainya.

Menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha sepertinya tidak buruk juga, kan?

.

.

 **cut.**

* * *

 _ **Credit: The Reason © HOOBASTANK**_

 _Heuuu penpik yang digarap disela-sela kepusingan consist ujian masuk x'3 fully friendship SakuIno, slight SasuSaku romens nyempil doang di akhir. Maap sekale malah bikin Sasuke OOC banged nged nged D'x_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca! Berkenan meninggalkan review? ;))_

 _Jepara;28042017;09.15._  



End file.
